


Драконье золото

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Series: Драконы [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Всем драконологам известно, что вынашивать младенца может только сильнейший дракон. Более зрелый и ответственный. Как Том Риддл, а не юный Гар-ри. Что же будет с Волшебным миром, если Министр магии последует советам Мудрейших, когда вдруг забеременеет?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Драконы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538950





	1. Будни Министра магии

Том бежал. Быстро бежал. Сердце гулко стучало, а глаза застилала пелена. Отвечать на поклоны просителей ему было некогда, а драконы — свои люди в Министерстве — лишь недоуменно проводили глазами за Верховным драконом, бегущим по коридору. Он все утро вспоминал прошедшую ночь с Гар-ри, когда тот просил, умолял, а Том трепетал под его еще неумелыми руками, и надеялся, что не делает ошибку, отдавшись младшему партнеру. Всем драконологам известно, что вынашивать младенца может только сильнейший дракон. Более зрелый и более ответственный. Такой как Том Риддл, а не юный Гар-ри. Когда-то давно, еще два года назад Гар-ри собирал анамнез Тома, чтобы знать, чем болел Риддл, аллергию, пищевые привычки. Том тогда отмахнулся, но Гар-ри не забыл. Он все скрупулезно записал в своем дневнике. Поэтому у старшего дракона не было проблем с режимом, который установил Гар-ри. Однако одышка была неприятным ощущением. Нужно заняться физкультурой.  
Но речь сейчас не об этом. Том бежал в Отдел Тайн, потому что Арка смерти вначале появилась в девять утра и снова исчезла в пять вечера в понедельник. Снова! Эйве-ри, как начальник Отдела Тайн, вначале обрадовался, но к концу дня заметно приуныл. Он срочно созвал своих помощников, и они тихо переговаривались, когда Верховный дракон ворвался в Зал Смерти.  
— Почему я не могу аппарировать? — яростно сверкая глазами, спросил Риддл.  
— Ваше распоряжение, сэр, — ответил Чарли Биннс, помощник Эйве-ри.  
— Человек, сорок лет, без амбиций, но талантлив в звездной механике, — произнес начальник на невысказанный вопрос Тома.  
— Звездной механике? Поговорим на дуэли.  
Биннс побледнел. Он был весьма талантливый волшебник, но до драконов не дотягивал магией. Невысок и непримечателен. Ну что же, придется побороться, если он хочет остаться на своем месте.  
— Магический фон измеряли? — вопросительно спросил Том безрадостно стоявшую компанию из пяти человек. — Радиационный? Эмоциональный?  
— Нет! — заявила компания хором.  
— Чем вы тут занимаетесь? — гаркнул Том. — Только мозгошмыгов гоняете. Быстро за работу!  
Невыразимцы будто ожили, и стали тянуть со склада необходимую технику. Пока тянули магический измеритель и дозиментр, прошел час. Том торопился домой. Он уже задерживается. Заметив, что Биннс старается, бегает и покрикивает на свою команду, Риддл вздохнул и подошел к своему другу.  
— Эйв, я домой. Ничто на свете не заменит домашнего очага.  
— А я? — вспылил Эйве-ри, имевший жену, к счастью, покладистую драконицу, и дочку.  
— Делегируй полномочия, — шепнул Том. — И не кричи!  
— Биннс, остаешься за старшего, — строго приказал Эйве-ри, — Измерите показания и можете идти домой.  
— Но магический фон нужно измерять в течение четырех часов, — возразил Биннс.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое подъемные и сверхурочные?  
Биннс закивал.  
— Будет сделано, сэр. Господин Министр, доброй ночи!  
Том увидел, что все держится в руках Биннса.  
— В случае непредвиденных осложнений, шли мне Патронус, — сказал он. — Но я думаю, что ничего не произойдет.  
— Ты так уверен, Том? — спросил Эйве-ри.  
— Все интересное происходит на планерке, — буркнул Министр и отправился восвояси.  
В коридорах было практически пусто. Быстрым шагом он отправился в свой кабинет. Только у него в кабинете был камин, подключенный сразу к дому. Некоторые преимущества занимаемой должности. Верховный дракон схватил щепоть дымолетного пороха, вступил в камин и крикнул:  
— Слизерин-Кастл!  
Дом ответил ему тишиной. Том был уверен, что Гар-ри скоро освободится со своих занятий, и отправился в душ. Горячая вода остудила мысли и нагрела уставшее тело. День был суматошный. Наскоро высушив волосы, Том, одетый только в полотенце, вышел в спальню. Там уже напевал Гар-ри. Он взбивал подушки зеленого и синего цвета на кровати с синим покрывалом и ожидал с минуты на минуту вкусный обед, обещанный Доном, домовиком.  
— Привет! Пообедаем здесь или в столовой? — спросил Гар-ри, улыбаясь во весь рот, разглядывая освежившегося после душа мужа.  
— Привет, солнышко, только ты меня греешь, — произнес Том, и был схвачен и свален на кровать.  
— Едим здесь, — подхватил Гар-ри. — Самый вкусный кусок говядины я съем с твоего живота.  
— А я самую вкусную горошинку — с твоего пупка, — подхватил Том. Ему хотелось отвлечься от проблем с Аркой смерти (душ ему помог смыть министерские мысли), и он решил подыграть своему супругу. Ведь это же прекрасно! У него молодой муж, есть два дома, где они могут жить, есть пещеры, в которых копятся горы золота. О чем еще можно думать?  
— Ты странно пахнешь, — задумчиво произнес Риддл, обнимая супруга. — Ты что-то пил?  
— Чай у Гризельды, — со смехом ответил Гар-ри. — Ты давно не появлялся у Мудрейших.  
— Да, действительно, — проговорил Том. — Сейчас у меня небольшая проблема в Отделе Тайн, как только она решится наполовину, мы отправимся к ним.  
— Еще нужно в банк Гринготтс, — хитро блеснул глазами Гар-ри, — мы никак не можем принять мое наследство. Тебе все некогда.  
— Давай не думать о делах, — предложил Том. — Сейчас здесь только мы и еда.  
Мясо в горшочках неслышно появилось на подносе. И Гар-ри с улыбкой кормил своего мужа. Том захватывал мясо, прожевывал его, глотал и тщательно облизывал пальцы молодого дракона, с которых стекал мясной сок. Гар-ри с томной поволокой в глазах наблюдал за его действиями. В конце концов, молодой дракон не выдержал.  
— Том, может, еще один разочек? — умоляюще спросил он. — Я осторожно.  
— Давай, — ответил расслабившийся Верховный дракон. — Но это последний раз.  
— А когда еще можно будет?  
— Лет через двадцать повторим, — произнес Риддл. — Если ты не хочешь бегать с ожогами по замку.  
— Почему с ожогами? — спросил с блестящими глазами Гар-ри.  
— Кто-то будет бегать маленький по замку и пыхтеть дымом, по названию «сыночек». Или дочка, — после долгого раздумья ответил Том.  
— Да-а-а, — возбудился Гар-ри и с каким-то остервенением стал терзать губы мужа. После жарких поцелуев Гар-ри исполнил обещанное и съел мясо с живота мужа. Наевшись, он облизал каждый дюйм тела Тома, и принялся за главные ласки. Он приласкал вздымавшийся член, который обрадованно поднимался каждому прикосновению. Затем Гар-ри прикоснулся языком ко входу в тело, и Том ахнул.  
— Какой ты чистый, — произнес Гар-ри. — Принял душ.  
— А еще с меня поели и облизали, — хмыкнул Том и его ответ перерос в стон наслаждения. Это Гар-ри удачно проник языком. Глубже, еще глубже. Кажется, еще немного, и Том взорвется. Но младший партнер сжал пальцами член, сочащийся смазкой, чтобы старший раньше времени не кончил. Гар-ри был уже готов и, смазав член мясной подливкой, приставил его к анусу. Он с каким-то воодушевлением смотрел, как его член проникает внутрь и исчезает между двух половинок ягодиц. Как тесно и жарко! Гар-ри вспотел от усилий. Том взмахнул бедрами.  
— Продолжай, — произнес он.  
Гар-ри продолжил и потерялся. Он не помнил, сколько времени провел в раю. Он вскрикивал, а Том подмахивал ему. Когда этот чудесный марафон кончился, Гар-ри не понял, только почувствовал, что он ошалело смотрит на своего партнера, из-под которого текла густая струйка спермы.  
— Кажется, я не глубоко, — произнес Гар-ри, — ничего страшного.  
— Ничего страшного, — обрадовался Том и позвал своего любимого на плечо. Они еще полежали, и вечер продолжался. Только неумные обыватели думали, что драконы занимаются только приемом пищи и совокуплением. Что поделаешь, если некоторых интересует только это.  
Риддл отдыхал, читая легкую непритязательную книжку о любовных похождениях юного брадобрея. Так ему лучше думалось, когда приходилось решать трудную задачу. Гар-ри — готовил проект о зельям. Северус Снейп прекрасно обучил своего любимого ученика, и теперь Риддл-младший (дада, теперь его фамилия была именно такой!) кроме аврорской деятельности занимался зельями, выводящими из тела сильнейшие токсины.  
Гар-ри поработал с котлами, мерно булькающими в лаборатории, записал данные, и поднялся в гостиную. Том как раз отдавал распоряжение к вечернему чаю. Чай с миндальным печеньем и неизменная креманка мороженого — вот мечта гурмана.  
Насладившись и наевшись, Том и Гар-ри готовились ко сну, как появился патронус Биннса — ястреб.  
— Все в порядке, господин Министр, — произнес Патронус. — Данные будут завтра к утру. Не волнуйтесь. Спокойной ночи!  
— Не стоит волноваться, — проворчал Министр Риддл. — Для этого не стоит тревожить перед сном. Я ему устрою дуэль.  
— Какую дуэль? — рассмеялся Гар-ри.  
— Узнаешь, — загадочно произнес Том.  
— Я такое зрелище не хочу пропустить.  
— Хочешь увидеть публичную дуэль с невыразимцем? Хм, это будет интересно, — задумался Риддл.  
Гар-ри устроился на постели, Том ходил по спальне. Он продумывал о стратегии поединка.  
— Поединок устрою завтра, после обеда, — сказал он. — Кстати, можно всем молодым аврорам поупражняться в Министерском Зале Дуэлей. Даже премии начислить особо выдающимся в этом деле.  
— Отлично! — произнес Гар-ри, отчаянно зевнув. — Где ты силы берешь? Я уже устал.  
— Учи силы равномерно распределять в течение дня, недели, месяца и года, — приказал Риддл. — Тогда ты всегда будешь выходить победителем из любых ситуаций.  
— А как же непредвиденные обстоятельства, когда приходится тратить неожиданно много магии? — последний вопрос, который задал Гар-ри.  
— Кто говорит за магию? — удивился Том. — О магии еще ничего не говорилось. Магия — это потом. Внутренние резервы…  
Но Гар-ри Тома уже не слушал. Он заснул. Он вымотался за день, бегал, охотился за преступником, брал мозговой штурм, и все это тоже без магии. Внутренние резервы ему только придется учиться использовать. Магия уже потом. На сладкое.


	2. Глава 2. Будни будущего аврора

Гар-ри снились полеты среди солнечного света, гор с эдельвейсами и журчащих ручейков, стремящихся убежать вниз. Он поднимался вверх, оглядывая окрестности, и спускался вниз, испытывая себя на прочность на бреющем полете. Когда он из особенно высокого полета устремился вниз, это было настолько захватывающе, что юный дракон проснулся. Он сладко потянулся и ощутил холодное местечко рядом. Его муж уже давно встал, побрился и, напевая песенку, устремился в столовую на завтрак. Гар-ри это все доложил домовик.  
— Без меня? — возмутился Гар-ри, выпадая из постельного белья.  
— Вам можно позже встать, — как сказал Дон, — основное обучение будет сразу после обеда. Так что вы не опоздаете, дорогой сэр, если немного отдохнете. Перед поединками, — шепнул домовик.  
Глаза домовика широко были распахнуты. Он с благоговением относился ко всем проявлением драконьего волшебства. Поединки он также считал нечто особенным, благодаря чему проявлялась драконья магия, как более сильная. В результате наследия драчунов появлялись, как боевые качества. Стоит посмотреть на воинственную вейлу, или жаждавшую крови химеру, или вампира с заостренными клыками. Но дракон… Это было нечто выдающееся! Он мог оставаться в своем драконьем обличье, и тогда стоит только поклониться его силе и могуществу, чтобы даже не пытаться прошпилить его шкуру мечом. Человеческие качества увеличивались вшестеро, когда дракон употреблял свою магию. Поединки в человеческом обличье были очень интересными. Меч в руках дракона-человека — смертельное оружие, волшебная палочка — сильнейшая подмога, а горящие глаза, ловкие движения, выпады… Это стоит посмотреть! Гар-ри стало намного интереснее, когда Дон объяснил это. Он поспешил привести себя в порядок, чтобы застать мужа в столовой. Однако Том съел только один ломтик бекона и, чмокнув Гар-ри, поторопился в Министерство разбираться с Аркой Смерти.  
— Встретимся в Министерстве, — шепнул Том на прощание.  
— Стоило встать, чтобы быть одному, — проворчал Гар-ри. Однако у него были дела, которым Тому не было никакого дела, и Гар-ри поторопился в лабораторию. Один проект требовал проверки, другой — доработки, и Гар-ри очнулся только в час дня.  
— Ох, опаздываю! — и поторопился надеть первую попавшуюся мантию, схватить волшебную палочку и шагнуть в камин.  
— Атриум! — воскликнул Гар-ри, когда дымолетный порошок осел на его плечах.  
Гар-ри очнулся уже в Министерстве. Некоторых, как и его, ждали из дома, поэтому команды авроров собирались в центральном холле Министерстве.  
— Привет, Гар-ри! — хлопнул по плечу Эдди Кармайкл. За три года (которые автор пропустил) Эдди разросся в плечах, огрубел и выглядел полноценным мужчиной. Терри Бут все время поглядывал на хихикающих девчонок, а Джереми Стреттон серьезно посмотрел на Гар-ри.  
— Гар-ри, у тебя мантия перекручена, — заметил негромко он, — Откуда ты вылез?  
— Из лаборатории, — признался он.  
— И даже не готовился к соревнованиям?  
— Когда? — проворчал Гар-ри. — Времени было в обрез.  
— Изучить полуформу дракона можно же было, — также тихо проговорил Джереми. — Ты же главная персона на сегодняшних поединках.  
— Том — главная персона, — буркнул Гар-ри. — Он — Министр Магии.  
— А вручать приз кому будет твой Министр? — засмеялся Джереми. — Я поставил на тебя. Так что не подведи.  
Гар-ри задумался о полуформе дракона и как она выглядит, и совершенно не обращал внимание на команды будущих авроров из Академии. Многих он знал, кивал, но полностью погрузился в собственные мысли.  
— Риддл, встать в строй! — гаркнул Хмури. — Почему в облаках витаешь?  
— Думаю, как вздуть Эрни Хэмквисту, — произнес Гар-ри.  
— Хорошо, — покровительственно похлопал по плечу Аластор и отошел от молодого дракона.  
Гар-ри понял, что он один стоит в центре зала, и, обведя глазами весь зал, присоединился к своей команде. По двенадцать человек четыре взвода отправились в Министерский Зал Поединков. Он находился на первом этаже, как способ без проблем выразить протест против существующей власти. Недовольный волшебник мог вызвать на дуэль чиновника, которого он посчитал виновным во всех своих бедах. Таким образом, министерские чиновники, страдавшие одышкой и слабыми коленями, скорым способом отсеялись из коллектива, а желавшие удержаться на своей должности поторопились посещать тренировки и проходили интеллектуальные тренинги.  
— Первым будет проходить дуэль Риддла и Биннса, — рявкнул Хмури. — Будьте бдительны!  
— Кто такой Биннс? — стали спрашивать студенты и стали тыкать в Гар-ри пальцами. — Ты первый.  
— Не Риддл-студент, дурни! — Хмури был недоволен. — Том-ри Риддл. Министр.  
На его лице проступило благоговейное выражение лица, и студенты приняли соответствующую выправку авроров.  
— Министр, — пронесся шепот по залу, и Гар-ри почувствовал, как мимо прошел Том, но какой-то чужой. Стремительная походка, взгляд, погруженный глубоко в себя, изменили его до неузнаваемости. Наконец Том поднял голову. На его естественном красивом лице змеилась холодная усмешка, глаза сверкали холодным льдистым светом, а волосы, казалось, наэлектризовались от напряжения. Взгляд убивал. Фигура была обманчиво расслаблена, но Гар-ри видел, что Том сейчас напряжен до предела, где магический фон преобладал над физическим телом. Наверняка так выглядела полуформа дракона, о которой Гар-ри впервые только что услышал. Вот и как тут победить такого Тома? У Биннса не было шансов!  
Гар-ри задумался о своей драконьей полуформе, и почти пропустил весь поединок, хотя было что посмотреть. Биннс скользил, убивал, умело защищался, но Риддл, казалось, заполонил собой все помещение Зала. Он влиял на умы учащихся, он показывал силу и мощь, он здесь главенстствовал. Когда Биннс подскользнулся от умело созданной цепочки заклятий Риддла и упал, студенты выдохнули.  
— Все, убьет! — заявил Хэмквист.  
Том быстро посмотрел на наглеца, позволившего себе лишний звук, и помог подняться Биннсу. Затем они друг другу поклонились и молча разошлись. Каждый по своим делам.  
— Это все? — возмутился Хэмквист. — Где же обещанное убийство?  
— Никакого убийства! — гаркнул Хмури. — Теперь тройки разошлись и создали себе пару.  
Пару Гар-ри чуть не пропустил, потому что хотел переговорить с Томом, и ему достался оставшийся единственным Уизли. С ним никто не хотел водиться из-за мерзкого характера. Уизли тяжело сглотнул и пристально взглянул в глаза дракона. Гар-ри даже не пришлось применять свои бойцовские качества. Он послал Ватноножное заклятие, от которого Рональд тяжело свалился кулем на пол.  
Хмури подсчитал победителей. Из них оказалось две вейлы, один вампир и, как здрасте, Гар-ри.  
— Риддл, победа засчитана, — заявил он. — Рональд, будьте собранней. В следующий раз дракон вас просто убьет.  
— Я буду собранней, — с кряхтеньем вставая, ответил Уизли.  
— Уизли, меньше пирожков ешь! — крикнул кто-то из толпы.  
— Риддлы рулят! — воскликнул Фергюссон. — Том — классно дерется. Гар-ри — прирожденный убийца пирожковых едоков!  
— Риддлы рулят! — подхватил Джереми и захлопал.  
Весь состав академии захлопал в унисон, глядя на Гар-ри.  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся юный дракон, — я ничего не сделал.  
— У тебя классный муж! — крикнул Фергюссон, и многие закивали в ответ.  
Фергюссону не было зазорно подойти к Гар-ри и похлопать по плечу. Гар-ри не успел ничего сделать, как его подхватили и понесли по коридору на выход.  
— Призы получают… — громко заявил Хмури, но рассеивающаяся толпа не захотела его слушать.  
— Черт, — Хмури почесал затылок, — авторитет, что ли, теряю…  
— Нет, — заявил Энтони Голдштейн, — просто Риддлы рулят… — и вышел ко всем в коридор.  
Авроры будущие и настоящие встретились в Атриуме. Гар-ри, разрумянившегося от всеобщего внимания, медленно опустили на пол. Глаза юных и любопытных студентов встречались с опытными и мудрыми взглядами умелых авроров.  
— Риддлы рулят? — спросила Тонкс, метаморф, недавно закончившая эту же Академию.  
— Риддлы рулят!.. — крикнул Голдштейн. И всеобщая свалка подхватила Гар-ри и потащила к Министру на прием. Гар-ри смеялся, брыкался, но все-таки оказался в кабинете Тома. Ребята впихнули его и ушли. За дверью осталась только Тройка Риддла, оберегая супругов от нежданных посетителей.  
— Ну что, победил? — с лукавой хитринкой спросил Том.  
— Что там победил, — проворчал Гар-ри. — Такая победа и мне не нужна…  
— Ну что ж, — произнес Том, произведя запись в приказе, — Гар-ри Риддлу победа не нужна.  
— Что?! — возмущенно спросил тот. — Что ты пишешь?  
— Шучу, — сказал Том. — Думаю, такие соревнования можно и нужно проводить раз в семестр. Это будет стимулировать студентов к физической подготовке и владению волшебной палочкой. Вот приказ, — и помахал бумажкой. Гар-ри вырвал бумажку и убедился в правдивости слов Тома.  
— Вот твой значок, — показал Том на незаметную кучку значков. — Для начала мы будем отмечать победителей значками. И повышенной стипендией. Затем будем производить соревнования между победителями и всеми желающими вызвать их на поединок, которых должно быть не больше троих. То есть мы предупредим злоупотребление. Как тебе идея?  
— Отличная идея, — проворчал Гар-ри и наконец расслабился.  
— Чаю? — светским тоном спросил Том-ри.  
— Да, и с пирожными с шоколадной крошкой, — отметил Гар-ри. — Дон тебе сегодня отправил их камином.  
— Бессовестный, пользуется своим положением, — произнес Том, готовя чай своими руками. Пирожные лежали в нижнем ящике стола, которые он достал в последнюю очередь. Гар-ри тут же умыкнул одно.  
— Ты силен в поединках, — сказал он, рассыпая крошки, — у тебя могущественная и сильная полуформа дракона.  
— Услышал все-таки, — будничным тоном ответил Риддл, — ты тоже научишься. Для этого нужна непростая сила. И сосредоточенность на цели.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гар-ри.  
Он еще не доел свою долю пирожных, как заглянул Джереми.  
— Гар-ри, на выход, — сказал он, — собираются все студенты. Пора уходить. Завтра все узнаешь.  
— Я уже все знаю, — сказал Гар-ри. — Пока, Том!  
— До вечера, — подставил щеку для поцелуя Том.  
Вечером Гар-ри расслабленно сидел перед камином в обществе своего супруга. Они делились впечатлениями от собственных поединков. Нужно было учесть свои и чужие ошибки. Учиться.


	3. Глава 3. Первый признак беременности

Сразу после Нового года Гар-ри втянулся в учения авроров, проходившие в полевых зимних условиях, а Том-ри решил проинспектировать Северные земли драконов. «Зимой на Севере – прекрасный отдых», посчитал Том и, пока юный муж проходил квесты с загадками, погонями и драками, собрал нехитрые пожитки в рюкзак на плечи, обратился драконом и улетел. В качестве провожатых у него были Сириус и Беллатрикс. В дороге Блэки умудрились поругаться, погрызться и помириться. Том-ри уже пожалел об их участии и едва сдерживался от гнева. Но, когда на горизонте замаячили никогда не таявшие Снежные скалы, все сразу успокоились, напряженно выглядывая поселения драконов. Обжитые пещеры были то тут, то там, и Верховный дракон заревел, показывая свою власть неизмеримою мощью своих легких.  
«Кто-нибудь есть готовый померяться своей силой? – вопрошал он. – Я готов! Если вы дружны друг с другом, покажите свое гостеприимство и примите нас как друзей»  
«Я готов к отличной драке», - заявил Сириус Блэк – черный дракон с зелеными полосками на морде и сильным костяным гребнем на голове.   
«Кто-нибудь хочет показать искусство боя?» - спросила Беллатрикс Блэк – черная драконица с сильными алыми крыльями.   
«Есть!» - раздался вой со всех сторон и ящеры всех видов и расцветок взлетели в воздух, встречая драконов в отпуске.   
Том первым выдохнул поток огня, показывая, кто здесь главный. Половина летающих змеев выбрала в противники Сириуса и Беллу. Остальная половина рассеялась, чтобы встретить Верховного дракона окружным огнем. Но Том-ри не зря был удостоен своего звания и показал свой класс полета. Среди атакующих драконов он летел, уворачивался, замирал, что крылья слегка дрожали от неподвижности, плевался огнем, прятался за дымовой завесой и забавлялся, как мальчишка. Видел бы Тома Гар-ри, который тоже получал свое удовольствие от учебы. Сириус и Белла также были превосходными драчунами, и вскоре весь драконий городок был взбудоражен представившимся развлечением. Дуэль «трое против всех» высыпали посмотреть даже самые ленивые. Младшее поколение глазело на бой в небе с нескрываемым восхищением. Не участвовавшие в поединке драконы вспоминали прилет Верховного дракона в прошлый раз, и это также было красиво.  
Постепенно драконы опускались на землю. Кто-то с подпалинами, некоторые – с укусами, третьи решили просто отдохнуть.  
Когда троица «инспекторов» опустились на землю, их провели в самую большую пещеру. Главу этого города звали Ант-ри.  
\- Здравствуй, Том, - ухмыльнулся дракон в человеческом обличье в богато расшитой рубахе и железной кольчуге. Был он высок, широкоплеч, черноглаз и черноволос. – Выпьешь с дороги?  
Фиолетовый дракон с золотыми крыльями коротко пыхнул белым паром. В пещере у входа стояло с десяток пятидесятилитровых бочек с алкоголем, без которого на Зимних скалах не проходило ни одно значительное мероприятие.   
\- На выбор – глинтвейн вечером или водку сейчас, - предложил Ант-ри.  
Дракон Том обреченно вздохнул.  
«Водку», - прикрыл он глаза.   
Когда по волшебству бочка оказалась перед его мордой, Том коротко рыкнул и одним глотком выхлебал содержимое бочки. Драконы только крякнули. Ант-ри улыбнулся и едва увернулся от особенно сильного огненного напора из глотки Тома.  
«Жарко, - проговорил Том. – Дай закусить»  
К следующей бочке дракон подозрительно принюхался.   
«Это даже не мясо. Что это?»  
«Закуска, причем отличная. Это нам южные соседи прислали. Очень вкусно»  
«Фу. Кислое. Гадость»  
Дракон обиженно отвернулся, на ходу оборачиваясь человеком. Том выглядел бодрым и жизнерадостным после отличной драки. Его щеки разрумянились, а синие глаза блестели так ярко, что его лицо стало еще красивей. С рюкзака он вытащил термос с горячим глинтвейном и посмаковал напиток.   
\- Ну привет, старый друг, - полез обниматься Ант-ри.   
Остальные драконы рассеялись по домам, оставляя гостям с Британии делать все, что им заблагорассудится. Сириус поглазел на главу Северных драконов, обратил внимание на молодежь и устроил соревнования на полигоне, бывшем немного в стороне. Беллатрикс принялась развлекать домашних драконов и дракониц. Она собрала их у одной пещеры и устроила чаепитие. Как по волшебству местные стали жаловаться на отсутствие развлечений, и семьям приходилось тайком пробираться на юг, чтобы повидать мир. Все было настолько мирным вливанием в местный коллектив, что Том не заметил, что пролетела неделя его отпуска. Разговоры обо всем занимали все время закадычных друзей. Водку Том пил неохотно, предпочитая глинтвейн, который Ант-ри готовил по своему вкусу.   
На шестой день отпуска Тома появились трехглавые драконы, жившие восточней. Это были самые дикие и злобные драконы. Их человеческая форма была довольно уродлива и груба. Это были отщепенцы драконьего общества, не признававшие социальные нормы. Но Том был прекрасным политиком и очаровал местное сообщество, что даже выпил с главой Гон-ри на брудершафт. Гон-ри (и Том вслед за ним) вечером пил литр водки, закусывал огурцами, а с утра прикладывался к рассолу. К счастью, Том не увлекался алкоголем и вовремя вспомнил, что пора отправляться домой. Сириус и Белла прекрасно поладили с новыми друзьями и обещали прилетать в гости. В ответ северные драконы наперебой предлагали угощения и принесли свои дары гостям. Горы рыбы, икра, горячительные напитки, крепкий маслянистый чай, все эти подношения были упакованы, уменьшены и отправились в безразмерные сумки.   
Предпочтения, куда направиться драконам-инспекторам дальше, разделились. Белла отправилась на юг, а Сириуса ждала Джин-ни, огненноволосая драконица. Поэтому Блэк исчез в подпространстве, чтобы через какой-то час оказаться дома. Том же спокойно прилетел в свой замок и выгрузил свои подарки в подвал. До конца недели было еще три дня, и Том решил посвятить их своим экспериментам, коих накопилось великое множество. Их особенно много казалось посвященным Арке смерти, потому что ее показания оказались нестабильными. Некоторые невыразимцы опасались близко к ней подходить, но было необходимо узнать, что происходит с могущественным артефактом.   
Том читал литературу по Арке, проводил эксперименты, варил зелья, и естественно, так увлекся, что питался, чем придется. Эльфов он не звал, они лишь наблюдали за увлеченным хозяином и старались не попадаться ему на глаза, потому что мог запустить в них ботинком. «Не мешать хозяину» - был приказ, и эльфы беспрекословно ему подчинились.   
В воскресенье вечером домой появился Гар-ри со своих учений. Натруженный и уставший, он вышел из камина и сразу отправился в ванную комнату, чтобы расслабиться и отдохнуть. Горячая вода привела дракона в хорошее настроение, и его поход был направлен на кухню, чтобы полакомиться мороженым. Но его ожидало горькое разочарование – холодильник был пуст. Не было превосходного торта-мороженого от профессоров Хогвартса, не оставлявших с ним связи. Не наблюдалось мороженое от его Наставника – Северуса Снейпа. И самое обидное – отсутствовал трехъярусный торт, оставшийся со дня рождения Тома.   
\- Как так? – огорченно спросил Гар-ри и поспешил в кабинет Тома.   
\- Ты съел все мороженое! – выпалил Риддл-младший и пораженно выдохнул.   
Том выглядел взъерошенным. Всегда идеально лежащая прическа торчала во все стороны, движения были рваными, а глаза выглядели диковатыми. Сам Том в срочном порядке варил Феликс Фелицис, чтобы восстановиться после прошедшего отпуска.   
\- Привет, Гар-ри, - весело поприветствовал Том, подавая щеку для поцелуя, - я соскучился!  
\- От тебя несет перегаром, - поморщился Гар-ри. – Ты пил?!  
\- Немного, - ответил Том, - я огурцами закусывал.   
\- Где выпивка? – глаза Гар-ри вспыхнули драконьим блеском.  
\- В подвале, - махнул рукой Том, - там много подарков.   
\- Подарков? – разъяренно рыкнул Гар-ри и побежал в подвал.   
Гар-ри одним взмахом руки удалил бочку с водкой. В двух находилась засоленная рыба, в еще одной бочке находилась красная икра, в четвертой – черная. В двух последних находились пресловутые огурцы.  
\- Пусть огурцами и питается, - проворчал Гар-ри.   
В спальне Гар-ри забрал свою подушку и ушел спать в свою комнату, где он обычно читал. Голодным. В его изумрудных глазах блестели злые слезы.


	4. Глава 4. Второй признак беременности

Том-ри пропустил первый звоночек охлаждения отношений между ним и Гар-ри. «С кем не бывает», — решил он и решил не выяснять, почему его молодой муж решил не спать с ним. Он с утра пораньше отправился камином в Министерство, в то время, как Гар-ри ушел в отпуск после учений и остался дома. Почему бы не провести время вместе, ни Гар-ри, ни Тому не пришло в голову.  
Гар-ри заскучал в первый же день, не представляя, что можно делать одному в Слизерин-Кастле. Конечно, интересных проектов хватало, только не с кем было делиться своими задумками. Первый день Гар-ри выдержал с достоинством, но к ужину решил развеяться и решил приготовить баранью ногу с артишоками и сельдереем. Самостоятельно. Эльфы с почтением следили за потугами молодого дракона приготовить нечто лучше яичницы. Но все прошло превосходно. Баранья нога запеклась великолепно, с чудно пахнущей корочкой из теста и овощами, не так уж любимыми драконами, но необходимыми в рационе высших существ. Когда появилась вторая половина Риддлов вечером в камине, Гар-ри решил забыть конфликт и крепко обнял Тома, пришедшего домой.  
— Я не злюсь на тебя, — пробормотал Гар-ри, уткнувшись в шею и вдыхая запах любимого дракона.  
— Прости, — произнес Том, — я слишком увлекся своими опытами. Я никак не привыкну, что у тебя собственный график учебы.  
Том-ри успел сгонять в свои пещеры с золотом, поэтому пах довольством и лучился радостью.  
— Что у тебя нового? — спросил Том, легонько отстраняясь и снимая дорожную мантию.  
— В отпуске я, — буркнул Гар-ри, снова распаляясь. — Думал, ты останешься со мной, ты же можешь в любой момент побыть подольше в отпуске.  
— Да, конечно, — задумчиво проговорил Том, — выборы у нас нескоро… Когда у власти драконы, Магической Британии грозит только бурное процветание. И никакого кризиса!  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Гар-ри. — Так ты побудешь со мной недельку?  
— Возможно, буду уходить на несколько часов, — ответил Том. — Не возражаешь?  
Гар-ри фыркнул.  
— Такое впечатление, что мы меряемся, кто из нас главнее, — сказал в ответ молодой дракон.  
Том щелкнул Гар-ри по носу.  
— И кто же? — ехидно спросил он. — Кто старше?  
Гар-ри в ответ зарычал.  
— Похоже, кто-то подался в разгул, тебе не кажется?  
Том только тихо засмеялся.  
— Нет еще, — ответил он. — Вот когда начну…  
— Тогда Британия держись… — подхватил Гар-ри.  
На самом деле драконы были не только сами по себе, но и вместе. Они поддерживали друг друга, где бы ни находились, и, увидев, что Риддлу требуется передышка, стали внимательней относиться к своим обязанностям и страховать друг друга, так что никто не заметил, что Министра Магии нет на месте.  
Гар-ри ревностно следил, как Том ест баранью ногу с артишоками и сельдереем и заедает все это солеными огурцами. Он ничего не имел против последних овощей, но есть ему их не хотелось. Странная прихоть, подумал Гар-ри и решил не обращать внимание на то, с каким удовольствием ел огурцы Том, облизываясь и причмокивая.  
— Давай завтра на лыжах покатаемся, — предложил Гар-ри.  
— Давай, — охотно отозвался Том. — Я уделю внимание тебе с утра. В обед проверю показания Арки Смерти, непонятное с ней творится. Раньше она исчезала, сейчас мигает.  
— Мигает? — хохотнул Гар-ри. — Огоньками?  
— Ага, мне это не нравится. За завесой что-то происходит, и невыразимцы только гадают, что там могло случиться.  
— Арка Смерти… — произнес молодой дракон, — что бывает после смерти?  
— Боюсь, что самое плохое, — произнес Том, — поэтому я нужен Отделу Тайн, как самый осведомленный в науке бессмертия. Я наелся. Спасибо, все очень вкусно. Ты как?  
— Прекрасно, — ответил Гар-ри. — Давай проверим мой последний эксперимент.  
— Зелье памяти? — переспросил Том. — Ты уверен, что сварил все правильно?  
— Конечно, теперь нужно провести серию опытов над людьми.  
— Точно, — согласился Том.  
Молодая семья отправилась в лабораторию. Том для тонуса выпил Бодрящего зелья, чтобы не клевать носом весь вечер. Гар-ри и Том попробовали новое экспериментальное зелье и убедились в его эффективности. Гар-ри вспомнил, как он впервые встретил своего будущего супруга, и со смехом рассказал, как опозорился перед своей семьей, став невидимым.  
— О чем ты только думал? — смеялся Том.  
— О детях, — рассказал пунцовый Гар-ри. — Точнее, думал Сал-ри. Я был таким невинным, думая, какая у меня будет семья.  
Том расцеловал Гар-ри в обе щеки, а тот притянул Тома поближе, и невинные поцелуи быстро стали долгими и глубокими.  
— В спальню, — прошептал старший дракон и аппарировал их обоих.  
Кровать заскрипела под напором страсти двух драконов. Быстро раздевшись, Том перевернул Гар-ри на живот и куснул его за загривок.  
— Мой, — рыкнул Риддл, а Гар-ри вторил ему.  
Быстро подготовив партнера, Том вошел в разгоряченное страстью тело Гар-ри. Молодой дракон извивался под умелыми руками, желая увидеть лицо любимого супруга, но принял его правила, и подмахивал ему, желая, чтобы член попадал точно по простате, вызывая фейерверки в мозгу и позволяя телу делать все, что ему захочется. Гар-ри стонал, вскрикивал, желая еще, а Том рычал, непроизвольно приняв драконью полуформу. Лицо Тома было искажено жаждой близости, и в этот момент можно было не сомневаться, что этот дракон обладает силой и властью над своим младшим супругом. Пусть Гар-ри еще не понимает, но Том-ри никогда его не отпустит. Да и зачем? Драконы создают пару на несколько сотен лет, и редко изменяют своей половине. Хорошо, что у них не настолько существенная разница в возрасте, чтобы один вел себя высокомерной задницей, а второй — подстилкой. Некоторая расслабленность более старшего Тома и серьезность молодого Гар-ри уравнивали их отношения, гармонизируя брак. Гар-ри оставался собой, а Том баловал своего супруга разными мероприятиями, чтобы никто из них не скучал в браке. Постепенно Риддлы приходили к пониманию отвержения уныния и тоскливой обреченности в своей семье и стремились разнообразить свою жизнь. Процесс происходил шаг за шагом, и они стремились сделать друг другу всякие приятности. Засыпая, Гар-ри предвкушал великолепную прогулку в заснеженных горах, приятный морозец и скольжение по склонам, словно они — не летающие в небе драконы, а всего лишь люди, мечтающие о полете среди звезд.  
***  
Солнечный лучик нагло устроился на лице Гар-ри, и тот чихнул. Драконистая сущность желала лететь, а человеческая — спешила удовлетворить утренние потребности. Какое-то время Гар-ри улыбался, вспоминая вчерашний вечер и ночь в объятиях своего мужа. Однако природа брала свое, и он поспешил встать.  
— Ой, Том. Что с тобой? — спросил Гар-ри, когда увидел своего супруга, обнимающим унитаз.  
— Артишоки. Сельдерей, — успел сказать Риддл и снова извергнул содержимое желудка в туалет.  
— И огурцы, — хмыкнул Гар-ри.  
— Огурцы не трогать, — поспешно ответил Том. — Они вкусные.  
— Я позову Дона сделать тебе крепкий чай и сухарики, — заботливо произнес Гар-ри, — завтракать тебе нежелательно.  
— Я не уверен насчет сухариков. И чая не хочу.  
— Тогда воды, — и Гар-ри отправился на кухню налить чистой родниковой воды в графин. Поставил в спальне и терпеливо дожидался, когда рвота у Тома прекратится.  
Спустя час Риддл появился в спальне бледный и растрепанный. Сердце Гар-ри тяжело сжималось. Это он виноват! Зачем было готовить эти артишоки и сельдерей? Захотелось ему разнообразия.  
Том выпил сразу полграфина воды. Отдышавшись, он улегся обратно в постель.  
— Устал, — произнес он. — Тошнит меня.  
— Я дам зелье для желудка, — поспешил сказать Гар-ри. — Жди, — и отправился в лабораторию.  
Спустя еще один час уже развеселившийся Том надел спортивный костюм, чтобы отправиться на прогулку. Тошнота и рвота прошли как по волшебству. Жизнь налаживалась.  
Солнце ярко светило, отражаясь искрами на белом снегу. В небе каркали вороны, и где-то вдалеке раздавался рык драконов. Заснувшая зимняя природа выглядела мирной, и Риддлы катались под голубым небом несколько часов. Гар-ри умудрился упасть в глубокий снег, а Том его доставал, в результате чего сломал две лыжи и потерял лыжную палку. Насмеялись, пока доставали Гар-ри, и умудрились устроить шуточную драку, потому что кататься было уже не на чем.  
— Черт побери, я проголодался, — заявил Гар-ри. — Я готов съесть целого барана.  
— Барашек и остался, — весело подхватил Том. — Пусть эльфы запекут, пока будем чай пить.  
— С пирожными, — проворчал младший супруг, поднимаясь со снега.  
Том взглянул в лицо Гар-ри. Тот был восхитительно румяным, изумрудные глаза сверкали, напоминая о нескором лете, алые губы призывно блестели, потому что Риддл-младший непрестанно их облизывал. Том тягуче поцеловал Гар-ри, и затем они неспешно аппарировали в Слизерин-Кастл. Иногда и драконам нужно тепло, и они устроились перед камином пить чай. Горячий, крепкий и сладкий.  
Шоколадные конфеты прекрасно пошли в ход, но Том не смог сдержаться и потребовал к чаю два соленых огурца. У Гар-ри глаза стали как блюдца.  
— Шоколад с огурцами? — настороженно спросил Риддл-младший.  
— Я же ел мороженое с солеными огурцами, — беспечно ответил Том. — И ничего не случилось.  
— Ты не заболел случайно? — забеспокоился Гар-ри. — Это же какой-то фанатизм!  
— Просто очень непривычная еда, — пожал плечами Том. — Ты же любишь есть мороженое каждый день.  
— Я познаю дзен, — нахмурился Гар-ри. — Суть бытия. А ты?  
— Разговор окончен, — стукнул по столу Риддл. — Закончится бочка — перестану есть. В чем дело, Гар-ри?  
— Ладно, — пробормотал младший супруг. — На день Святого Валентина я подарю шоколад, а не соленые огурцы. Учти.  
Широкая улыбка Риддла в ответ была вполне искренней.  
А на следующее утро, и даже следующее за ним, Тома ожидали новый приступ рвоты и тошноты. В результате огурцы были преданы забвению.


	5. Глава 5. Третий признак беременности

Сал-ри по долгу службы видел своего воспитанника Гар-ри довольно часто. Отдел магического правопорядка, куда его перевели на бумажную работу, приобрел ценного работника в лице воспитателя Гар-ри Риддла — Сал-ри Салливана. Хмури, заметив, что Гар-ри с удовольствием ходит в Министерство и возвращается в казармы Аврората довольным и спокойным, стал чаще отправлять юного дракона с бумажными делами к своему воспитателю. Гар-ри стал ворчать своим друзьям, что вместо настоящего аврорского дела ему навесили обязанности курьера. Эдди и Джереми только сочувственно смотрели на него. Эдди Кармайкл пропадал на тренировочных боях, где совершенствовались боевые навыки. Не всем же родиться драконами и быть сильными от природы! Джереми Стреттон был чрезвычайно наблюдателен и дотошен в мелочах. У Гар-ри в аврорской школе проявились способности прекрасного аналитика, которому оказалось место как раз среди бумаг и колдофото, чтобы наблюдать и делать выводы. Приходя в Отдел магического правопорядка, Гар-ри являлся к воспитателю как сопроводителю из детства во взрослую жизнь и все меньше и меньше нуждался в опеке и советах. Разговор вместо поучений и нотаций становился похож на беседу двух семейных людей, которым есть что друг другу рассказать. Последние события в семействе Риддлов привели Сал-ри в восторг.  
— Так говоришь, Том-ри стал есть неизвестные овощи? — переспросил старший дракон своего воспитанника.  
Гар-ри пожал плечами.  
— Соленые огурцы, квашеную капусту, оливки и кислые помидоры. Ужас, — и юный дракон скривился от отвращения. Ведь высшие существа питались только мясом! И неважно чьим! Гар-ри добавил: — Но уже две недели он практически ничего не ест. Ни овощи, ни мясо, ни рыбу, ни овощи. Пьет один чай. Не думаю, что это имеет какое-то значение, но он уже две недели проводит почти час в ванной. Тома тошнит, и он постоянно рвет по утрам.  
— А вы… мгм… не менялись ролями? — полюбопытствовал Сал-ри. — В сексе? Или, может, летали среди звезд?  
Гар-ри покраснел.  
— Было. Два раза. Все!  
— А больше и не нужно было, — забавлялся Сал-ри. — Ну, молодцы!  
Гар-ри нахмурился.  
— Ты что-то знаешь о недомогании Тома?  
— Больше, чем ты. Эх ты, салага! — и Сал потрепал Гар-ри по волосам — в этот раз это были косички, сплетенные в одну большую косу.  
— Так что с Томом не так?  
— Поговорим дома. Приходи вечером. Тому пока ничего не говори. Пусть будет сюрпризом.  
Сал-ри быстро взглянул на возвращавшихся с обеда и наполнявших помещение сотрудников Отдела. Он не хотел распространять о Министре магии и его семье непроверенные слухи.  
Гар-ри довольно успешно забыл о разговоре с Сал-ри и отправился бы домой, если не точная уверенность в том, что Том опять задержится на работе. Отдел тайн нуждался в руководстве Риддлом и долгом разбирательстве в делах. Непорядок в хозяйстве Эйве-ри. Вот сейчас Том долго и нудно отчитывал своего друга, не замечая, что повышает голос. Эйв был уже не рад, что взял на себя непосильную ношу ведения дел самого вредного отдела в Министерстве. Он краснел, бледнел, синел и хватал ртом воздух, как астматик.  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь? — голос Тома окончательно поднялся на крик. — Ты ленивый и безалаберный руководитель! Тебя нужно на перевоспитание Мудрейшим отдать. Где твоя драконья сила и могущество? Хочешь для всех добрым быть? Не получится! Нужно показать твердость духа и не идти на поводу омерзительных типов? Ну, кто там у тебя? Биннс, Флинт, Оттери, Гоуди… Ни одного дракона!  
Том был раздражен. Злость, копившаяся у него уже пятый день, требовала выхода, но не срываться же на беззлобном Эйвери?  
— Биннса ко мне! — рявкнул Министр, и Эйв выбежал из кабинета. Последний не замечал, что глухой протест вырывался у него сдавленными рыданиями. Секретарь Тома Тони Шепард недоуменно провел глазами начальника Отдела Тайн. Он… плакал?  
— Что случилось, Тони? Эйвери не в себе, — зашла в приемную Долли Гойл, копирайтер, принесшая документы на подпись и любительница посплетничать.  
— Разборки, — озадаченно ответил Шепард, новенький секретарь у Верховного дракона.  
— Сейчас дуэль будет, — авторитетно заявила Долли. — Вот увидишь. Идем чаю попьем. Господину Министру сейчас будет не до тебя.  
Эта пара сотрудников покинула поле драмы. Риддл нервничал. Он ждал этого Биннса уже пятнадцать минут. Что стоит аппарировать? Им еще в Зал Дуэлей спускаться. Наконец виновник плохого настроения Риддла появился. Нахальный и улыбающийся. Не подчиняющийся приказам Эйвери, самоуверенный и самолюбивый. Или Тому это только показалось?  
— Здравствуйте, господин Риддл.  
Вместо ответа Верховный дракон пульнул в Биннса огненным шаром. Тот легко отклонился от его удара, и шар стукнулся в стену, опаляя деревянную стену черной сажей. Риддлу не понравилось, что ему даже не отвечают заклинанием, и громыхнул искрящейся молнией. Биннс догадался поставить щит, который спас ему жизнь. Том распалился и стал пускать драконий арсенал на полную катушку. Биннсу с трудом уворачивался от огненных заклятий и спрятался за столом секретаря. Том злился, но им завладел азарт. Биннс — прекрасный дуэлянт. Каждый их бой — как танец. Вот бы узнать, какой он темпераментный в постели…  
Том замер. Запретная мысль! Дракону негоже думать об измене, когда его супруг живой и здравствует. Он послал довольно сильное проклятие, чтоб подпортить смазливое личико Биннса, выглянувшего от стола, но промахнулся, от чего стол треснул напополам и грохнулся на неровных два куска.  
— Не попали, мистер Риддл, — весело ответил невыразимец. — Как настроение? Хорошее?  
— Плохое, — буркнул Министр и неожиданно всхлипнул: — Почему я должен на всех орать и давить? Может, я тоже хочу понимания и ласки? Вот где я?  
— В министерстве магии, — ответил Биннс, озадаченный странным поворотом проявления эмоций Верховного дракона.  
— Почему у нас нет войны? — расстроено спросил Риддл. — Вот тогда я был орал и давил. И вел бы волшебников в бой. И мы выиграли бы. А так… Чем я занимаюсь?  
— Важными политическими делами, — подсказал Биннс, — которые ведут Волшебную Британию к процветанию. У нас увеличились поставки мяса в драконий заповедник в албанских лесах, увеличился золотой запас за счет открытия новых золотых месторождений на севере Шотландии. Все хорошо. Я все это знаю, потому что читаю статистику в «Ежедневном пророке».  
— Хорошо, — шмыгнул носом Том. — Если у нас все спокойно, то я иду домой. Где Шепард? Шепард! Я ухожу. Доклад Долохова я жду завтра. Отчеты Эйвери ужасные. Пусть он переделает.  
Министерские чиновники уходят обычно в пять, но в три Риддл уже отправился домой. Ему хотелось порыдать на плече Гар-ри. Ему срочно понадобилась моральная поддержка молодого супруга. Он еще помечтал о чае со сливками. Очень много сливок и еще больше — сахара.  
Но дома Гар-ри не было. Риддл не знал, что Гар-ри собрался к своим воспитателям. Он сделал чаю и принялся ждать молодого дракона. Прошел час, а в Слизерин-Кастле не раздалось ни звука от камина, который бы означал, что Гар-ри вернулся. У Тома сжалось сердце. Может, что-то случилось? Может, его бросили и больше не любят? Может, Гар-ри ему уже изменяет? Ничего, Том переживет, главное, чтобы не исчезал навсегда из жизни. Том готов сидеть и ждать. Как сейчас.  
Чай стыл, солнце ушло за горизонт, уныло и серо за окном. Гостиная привычная. Здесь ничто не меняется, можно закрыть глаза, ведь темно не только в гостиной, но и под веками, и без разницы, где ты. Том Риддл уснул.  
Тома разбудили приятным поцелуем в губы. Комнату освещала одна-единственная свеча. Гар-ри светился от счастья так ярко, что затмевал собой целое солнце, ушедшее на ночь в другие страны.  
— Гар-ри, где ты был? — спросил недовольно Риддл, разминая затекшие мышцы. — У своего любовника?  
Гар-ри тихо засмеялся.  
— Какого любовника? Том, тебе что-то плохое приснилось? Я счастлив, что я с тобой! И счастлив, что у нас будет ребенок!  
— Точно изменял, — констатировал Риддл. — У тебя уже любовник ребенка ждет? И, что хуже, красивая любовница с детьми объявилась?  
— Какие глупости! — раздраженно сказал Гар-ри. — Это ты ждешь ребенка.  
— Я никого не жду, — возразил Том и осекся, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Его поведение на протяжении последних трех месяцах можно было объяснить только гормональной перестройкой. — Я жду ребенка? — спросил он потрясенно.  
— Конечно, — мягко сказал Гар-ри, стараясь не раздражать своего недовольного супруга. — Тошнота, рвота, плохое настроение можно объяснить одной причиной. Ты — беременный.  
— Кошмар, — Том закрыл глаза ладонями, — позор мне. Я сегодня такое учудил. Будь я здравомыслящим драконом, ничего бы не было. Что я буду объяснять завтра?  
— Ты что-то натворил? — обеспокоенно спросил Гар-ри. — Не страшно. Когда ты расскажешь о своей беременности, все плохое забудется. Ты будешь первым беременным Министром магии!  
— Звучит еще хуже, — пробормотал Том.  
— У нас будет красивая дочка, — подхватил Гар-ри, — или сынок. Я буду отцом! — в голосе Риддла-младшего звучал неприкрытый восторг.  
— Дети — не игрушка! Воспитание — очень важный и ответственный процесс, — нравоучительно произнес будущий папочка.  
— Иди ко мне, Том, — нежно произнес Гар-ри, — поскольку уже все равно, я хочу любить тебя так сильно, что ты не представляешь.  
Шепча друг другу всякие ласковые глупости, драконы отправились в спальню. Это был не сексуальный марафон, но страсть их вспыхнула ярким чистым светом и на многие годы определила их судьбу. Это — жажда, голод, тоска по друг другу, которые были утолены только к утру. Чувства грели Риддлов теплым каминным огнем, их движущиеся тела блестели от пота в отблесках полыхавших свечей. Движения судорожные, резкие, сменялись ровной нежностью и бесконечными страстными поцелуями. Они сменяли положение друг друга и напоминали гидру из двух тел, настолько они были близки. Неважно, кто был сверху, главное — в этом доме царили любовь и взаимопонимание. И толика счастья.


	6. Глава 6. Первая ссора

Арка смерти перешла в призрачную видимость, отчего Эйве-ри еще больше забеспокоился. Как души умерших волшебников будут реагировать на отсутствие необходимого барьера между реальным миром и запредельным? Как будет происходить обмен? Требовалось постоянное наблюдение, отчего Риддл выдыхался от напряженного рабочего графика. Не считая того, что с тех пор, как Том Риддл, Верховный дракон забеременел, стали происходить странные вещи. Замолчали вампиры, которые веками качали права быть на правах волшебников, от чего их, наоборот, стали шарахаться еще больше. Министерство магии обычно ежедневно посещало не менее десятка кровососущих существ, и обязательно из аристократических семей, а работникам до зубовного скрежета надоело расшаркиваться и кланяться перед ними. Сейчас же — тишина. Оборотни из далеких краев, наоборот, активизировались, и нужно было следить за гигиеной в том же Министерстве, и уборщики-сквибы ворчали, отмывая грязь в Атриуме и ближайших коридорах, которая выводилась только волшебством, потому что вольфы наносили грязь из своих деревень. Вейлы как-то странно поглядывали на Люциуса Малфоя, отчего тот нервничал, потому что реально ощущал угрозу в свою сторону. Почему, спросите вы, потому что Малфой добрался до должности первого помощника Министра магии, и отпечаток магии беременного Министра достигали впечатлительных красивейших особей, и слабохарактерные вейлы падали в обморок, ощущая и обманываясь в том, что Малфой ждет ребенка. Демон Кингсли Шеклбот, телохранитель Министра, постоянно ожидал от всех угрозы, и не пускал к Риддлу никого, кто бы внушал бы хоть малейший намек на беспокойство. Об опасности можно было не говорить — она пресекалась на корню.  
Многие не знали о беременности Министра. У драконов вообще не было принято говорить о прибавлении в семействе, потому что не гнушались грязных методов в приобретении драконов-малышей у неизвестных никому семьях волшебников и магглов. Это всегда было прикрыто тайной. Гар-ри вспоминал свое детство с воспитателями-драконами и ужасался. А если бы драконы его не похитили у Дурслей, как бы сложилась его жизнь? Он бы никогда не обрел наследие, ему бы не дали. Тот же Дамблдор вообще бы сделал его бедным несчастным сироткой. Врожденная драконья гордость не дала бы Гар-ри возможности притворяться, и он бы ощущал себя лжецом, играя не подобающую роль. Скорей всего, даже Том Риддл не пришел бы в память и метался бы в агонии, если бы Гар-ри не помог в обретении себя. С этими мыслями Гар-ри поблагодарил своих воспитателей, которые похитили его из рук магглов. Теперь же все было хорошо — малыш появится в благоприятной обстановке. «Надеемся», — подумал Гарри, с каждым днем ожидая Министра магии домой. Ему не нравилось, что Том задерживается. Похоже, что Риддл совершенно беспечен. Он ответственный, но почему-то в отношении своей работы, но не о рождении ребенка.  
— Пришел, наконец-то! — воскликнул Гар-ри, подскакивая, когда сработал камин. Перед ним встал пыльный Риддл. Том с удовольствием чмокнул Гар-ри куда-то в ухо.  
— Я в душ, — сказал Том. — Арка смерти наконец-то восстановилась. Я уже лез туда и вытаскивал оттуда прыткого Биннса, уж очень хотелось тому проверить, как она работает. А самое главное, — Том поднял палец в том, — я понял, в чем неисправность и пределы ее деятельности.  
— И в чем, расскажешь? — полюбопытствовал Гар-ри.  
— Обязательно, — хмыкнул Том-ри, — только сейчас в душ.  
Гар-ри собирался поговорить о другом, но магнетизм Тома нельзя было отвлечь от предстоящей задачи. Яркие синие глаза горели фанатичным огнем и выдавали невероятную увлеченность своей деятельностью. Юный супруг прослушал целую лекцию о неисправном артефакте.  
— Получается, что беременность спасла меня, — сказал Том, — потому что твари из потустороннего мира не хотели отпускать нас с Биннсом. Мне бы пришлось жертвовать кем-то. Или собой, или Биннсом.  
— Что? — выдохнул Гар-ри. — Не смей рисковать собой!  
Его руки впились в колени, оставляя следы на коже, настолько он был взволнован этой новостью.  
— Не смей рисковать, — повторил Гар-ри уже спокойней.  
— И оставить Биннса там? — спросил Том с ухмылкой.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Ты беспечен. Не надо так.  
— Я беременный, а не больной! — взвился Том. — Не указывай мне, как мне жить!  
Зелень глаз Гар-ри потухла.  
— Ладно, — произнес он ледяным тоном. — Жду извинений у себя дома. Через неделю, — и исчез, не сходя с места.  
Том не признавал своих ошибок публично и не собирался извиняться перед Гар-ри на глазах родственников. Поэтому он отправился на поиски бара. Плеснув на дно бокала виски, Том поглядел сквозь стекло на алкоголь, поморщился и отставил бокал подальше от себя.  
Задумчивым и плачущим и нашел его в гостиной Сириус Блэк. Крестный Гар-ри настороженно посмотрел на Тома Риддла, который находился в безутешном горе. Слезы стекали из глаз, а сам он трясся от судорожных рыданий. Рядом стоял нетронутый стакан виски.  
— Что? — прошептал Си-ри, не желая нарушать тяжелый момент страданий Верховного дракона.  
— Гар-ри меня бросил, — рыдал Том. — Я сам виноват.  
— Я все знаю, — утешающим тоном произнес Сириус. — Ничего страшного. Тебе стоит только побыть недельку дома, и Гар-ри придет. И не просто так, а с подарками.  
— Подарками? — слезы Тома мгновенно высохли, а сам он приподнялся на кушетке. Он любил подарки, как мальчишка, несмотря на возраст и положение в обществе.  
— Конечно! — уверил Блек. — Только поговорит с Мудрейшими и сразу отправится в Лондон.  
— Мудрейшими? — нахмурился Риддл. Ему стало неловко за свои слезы, потому что он забыл о самом главном — о высшей инстанции, которая есть даже у Верховного дракона. Мудрейшие научат его правильному питанию и поведению во время беременности, чтобы не страдал Гар-ри и, что самое главное, ребенок.  
— Я ухожу! — заявил Том-ри. — Ты со мной?  
— Куда?  
— К Мудрейшим!  
— Конечно!  
В следующий миг все закрутилось в вихре, и Си-ри только наблюдал, как Том-ри вышагивал в пещеру к Гризельде, где собрались Мудрейшие драконы. Как раз было собрание, на котором присутствовал Гар-ри, но Том не смел к нему подойти. Его просто остановила охрана, не позволяя приблизиться поближе. Гар-ри терпеливо выслушал наставления Гризельды и ушел, не глядя на своего супруга. Тому пришлось ждать еще целый час, когда Орион подозвал его к себе. Гризельда была недовольна, Друэлла отмахивалась от следующего настырного просителя, Берта немигающим взглядом уставилась на Тома.  
— Подойди, Том-ри, — сказала последняя. Несмотря на пристальный взгляд, голос Берты, глубокий и сильный, оказался неожиданностью для Тома. Некоторые присутствующие даже вздрогнули, потому что Берта редко подавала свой голос на собрании.  
— Я слышала, Том-ри, что ты подвергаешь свою жизнь опасности, — неспешно сказала Берта.  
— В рамках допустимого, — возразил Том.  
— Забывая о жизни, дарованной тебе Небесами, — продолжила Берта, не обращая внимания на протест. — Кроме того, ты разрушаешь собственный организм неподобающим питанием. По последним данным, ты пренебрегаешь своими супружескими обязанностями, когда должен выслушивать и понимать своего партнера. Это недопустимо! — она подняла руку, когда увидела, что Том пытается что-то сказать. — Тихо! Верховный дракон! Ты забыл, кто ты?! Ты — хранитель традиций! Так воспитай своего ребенка подобающим образом! Не смей разрушать свою семью изнутри!  
Собрание взревело от радости. Том не понял, почему драконы радуются, когда его семья — его возлюбленный супруг Гар-ри — ушел, бросил его.  
— Я исправлюсь, обещаю, дорогие мои, — покаянно сказал он. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину перед Гар-ри?  
— Прежде всего, перед своим ребенком, — нравоучительно произнесла Берта.  
— Так что же? — не отступал Том.  
— Ты отправишься в монастырь, Том Риддл… Молчать! На месяц. Ты будешь делать все, что скажут тебе местные драконы. Станешь гибким, маленьким слугой. Забудешь о собственном имени. Забудешь о своих достижениях и верховенствах. Станешь просто Томом, у которого будет ребенок. Готов ли ты к такому решению?  
Том растерянно молчал. Он совершенно не был готов, что его отстранят от всех должностей. Но он был готов наложить на свое лицо бесстрастную маску, чтобы избежать прямого ответа.  
— Хорошо, Риддл, — произнесла Берта, благосклонно улыбаясь бывшему Верховному дракону. — Когда вернешься, мы полностью восстановим тебя в правах. Но восстановится ли твоя семья — целиком полагаться на тебя нельзя. Поэтому… Поэтому тебя будет сопровождать Сириус Блек. Он будет поддерживать твой бойцовский дух. Правда, Си-ри?  
Сириус готов был поклясться, что Берта ему подмигнула.  
— Но я… — замялся Сириус, — у меня молодая жена…  
— Которая врежет любому, кто подойдет к ней ближе, чем на десять футов, если это не муж, — отрезала Берта.  
— Ладно, — приосанился Сириус, — я готов к приключениям. Том, как ты?  
— Никак, — огрызнулся Том и быстро замолчал, заметив укоризненный взгляд Берты. — Что я должен делать?  
— Взять в руки вот этот артефакт, — показала на портключ в виде кастрюли, лежащей на камне, Гризельда. — Он доставит вас по назначению.  
— Я есть хочу, — невпопад сказал Том.  
— Там и поедите, — снисходительно произнесла Берта.  
— Если дадут, — хмыкнул Сириус.  
— Не перебивайте, мальчики, — сказала Друэлла, — это для вашего же блага. Для вас обоих. Готовы?  
— На месяц… неизвестно куда, — проворчал Том, касаясь кастрюли, в то время, когда Сириус коснулся артефакта без малейшего промедления.  
Том Риддл и Сириус Блэк исчезли. Собрание продолжалось. Гар-ри Риддл отправился в Лондон за покупками, чтобы порадовать своих воспитателей. Теперь время работало само на себя.


	7. Глава 7. Враг сам себе

Первое, на что обратили внимание драконы, темнота, холод и пронизывающий ветер. Том и Сириус одновременно вздрогнули, когда перед ними засиял огонь. Он был ярким, и драконы поняли, что они стоят перед воротами, а местный юный дракон с фонарем в одной руке машет им, приглашая вовнутрь.  
Несмотря на жуткую рань, монастырь был оживлен и готовился к предстоящему дню. Тому и Сириусу попадались жутко спешащие драконы с зажмуренными глазами. «Ага, спать хотят», — злорадно подумал Том, зевая. Он тоже хотел спать, но, похоже, день будет длинным, ведь они пересекли несколько часовых поясов и ночь пропустили. Именно по рожку поднимающегося солнца и высоким горам Том определил, что они в Тибете.  
Спутник Тома и Сириуса привел их к мастеру, главе местного монастыря. Он пристально посмотрел на Тома, цепко разглядывая малейшее изменение в чертах лица беременного дракона. Риддл стоял надутым индюком, нахмурив лоб и сжав челюсти. Мастер широко улыбнулся бывшему Верховному дракону, и кивнул своему помощнику. Тот подскочил с палкой в руке и ударил по спине Тома.  
— Кланяться надо, когда приходишь к мастеру, — сказал помощник. — И улыбаться.  
— Вот еще, — скривился Том, и заработал еще один тычок по спине. Пришлось Риддлу склониться перед мастером, который не знал, кто такой Верховный Дракон Том Риддл. Ах, бывший Верховный Дракон. Или временно снявший свои обязанности, как думал Том. Сириус воспринял улыбку, как способ пообщаться, и представил себя и своего высокочтимого спутника.  
— Ну что ж, раз вас трое, я разделяю, вас, — сказал мастер Тому. — Вас троих я определяю на южную сторону, а Си-ри — на восточную.  
Троих? Ах, мастер догадался, что Том беременный. Риддл кивнул и получил еще один тычок под ребра.  
— Кланяйся и улыбайся, — шепнул помощник мастера, звали его Джереми, несмотря на восточное происхождение. Мастера звали Со Чинь.  
— Сегодня я распределяю вас на разные работы. Ты, трое, иди на кухню, будешь лепить момо, а Си-ри — принесешь воды.  
— А хоть чаю попить дадут? — возмутился Том. — Я вчера не обедал и не ужинал. А уже пора завтракать.  
Сириус только улыбнулся, и мастер благосклонно к нему повернулся.  
— Ты же на кухню идешь, — сказал Си-ри, — думаю, чай тебе дадут.  
Том только проворчал, следуя за Джереми. Там сидели четыре дракона, которые занимались странным делом. Они рубили мясо на мелкие кусочки.  
— Наконец-то! — загудели они и приветственно улыбнулись. Том заставил себя тоже улыбнуться. Они поздоровались и назвали свои имена.  
Один встал и протянул руку, показывая, что делать.  
— Будешь лепить момо, — и показал как.  
— А чай подают здесь? Когда? — не удержался Том.  
— Тебе, троим, сделаю чай через час, — сказал один дракон, переглянувшись с соседями.  
— Почему вы говорите «ты, трое»? — полюбопытствовал Том. — Ваш мастер тоже так сказал.  
— Потому что смотрю — стоит один дракон, а через шесть месяцев прибавится еще два маленьких дракона, — после некоторого раздумья сказал дракон по имени Ветер.  
Том испуганно уронил один пельмень на пол.  
— Два? — переспросил Риддл. — У меня будет двое детей?  
Ветер согласно кивнул. Том переваривал новость, ошеломленно смотря на местных драконов.  
— Мальчик и девочка, — добавил Ветер. — Поэтому ты будешь делать и женскую работу, и мужскую. Завтра пойдешь за водой, — и улыбнулся.  
Том отзеркалил улыбку. Почему здесь все улыбаются? Но он сам не заметил, что улыбается почти непрестанно. Новость о двоих малышах его очень обрадовала. Пусть они еще не дают о себе знать, но беременный дракон счастлив, что они есть. Он будет их кормить. Вкусно кормить, глянул на чай, поданный Ветром. И сплюнул, когда отпил один глоток.  
— Он соленый, — сказал Том, — и жирный. И вкус странный.  
— Обычный вкус, — пробормотал Ветер, переглядываясь со своими соседями. — Пей, малышам понравится. Они вырастут сильными и могущественными. Надо исправлять твое питание.  
— Мое питание? — взревел Том. — Я нормально питался.  
— Овощами? — презрительно спросил Ветер. — Драконы должны питаться звездной пыльцой и горным ветром!  
— Чушь и местные сказки, — сказал Том и решительно стал пить необычный чай. Вкус не так уж был ужасен. Если чай будет делать ему Ветер, он согласен пить местный чай месяц. Не больше.  
Слепив не меньше двух сотен пельменей, Том с удовольствием разогнулся. Местные повара в это время поставили воду в невысокие широкие кастрюли и сверху поставили сито с дырочками. Ага, будут варить на пару, догадался Том.  
Но не все мысли были Тома о еде. Все было не так. Он вспоминал время завтрака с Гар-ри, который они всегда проводили вместе. Яйцо с беконом, чай с молоком, тосты с джемом. «Где это все?» — спрашивал он себя, уничтожая местную еду в один присест во время приема пищи. Гар-ри уходил с мечтательным выражением лица, а Том с зацелованными губами. «Я его обидел», — констатировал Том, не понимая, что рискуя своей жизнью, он играл жизнью двух малышей. Ему еще предстояло узнать, каково это, потерять двух драконов.  
Пока Сириус ходил за водой, неприкаянный Том вышел во внутренний дворик посмотреть, как тренируются на мечах местные драконы. Со Чинь поманил Тома к себе.  
— Тебе должно понравиться, — и отдал свой меч.  
Драконы обзавидовались, провожая глазами сокровище, временно отданное Риддлу. Джереми, помощник, стал показывать отработанные годами движения. Том будто всю жизнь занимался на мечах. Он впал в своеобразный транс, пребывая среди сосредоточенных драконов. Вдох, рывок, атака. Выдох, шаг назад, защитное движение. Поворот. Несмотря на весеннюю прохладу, Том вспотел. Поскольку вода здесь была в цене, и ему вряд ли дадут возможность помыться прямо сейчас, он глубоко несколько раз вздохнул. Со Чинь одобрительно посмотрел на своего нижайшего слугу, Тома Риддла, и поручил ему покрасить белой краской забор, защищавший хлев с дри (самок яка) от прыжков в бездну. Том обонял запахи и понял, что здесь ему не рады. Он со сморщенным от отвращения лицом водил кистью по дереву и попытался сосредоточиться на отчете Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, которая ошиблась на двух человек, отправляя их в Отдел тайн. Вдруг он получил палкой между лопаток и вздрогнул.  
— Кланяйся мастеру и улыбайся, — шепнул на ухо Джереми.  
У Тома улыбка получилась перекошенной. Со Чинь строго на него посмотрел. Риддлу пришлось поклониться. Джереми помог ему наклонить голову до пола. Со Чинь взял кисть и сказал:  
— Красить нужно так, — и стал мазать краской точно так же, как беременный дракон до этого.  
Том захрипел, потому что удавка Джереми оказалась слишком сильной.  
— Иди и получи на кухне тхукпу с мясом и суйму, — наконец сказал мастер.  
— Суйма ему не понравилась, — ответил помощник.  
— Ничего, пусть привыкает и исправляет свое питание. Не есть ему больше соленые огурцы, — невозмутимо ответил Со Чинь.  
Тхукпа оказалась супом с длинной лапшой и мясом яка, а суйма — тот самый соленый чай с молоком дри. Том понял, что есть суп можно, только с закрытым носом. Уж слишком специфичен был вкус у супа. Второй перемены блюд не было.  
«И это все?» — заскучал беременный дракон, оглядываясь на соседей. Они ели то же самое, но на их лицах играло сытое удовлетворение от вкусной пищи.  
«Месяц, — подумал Том, — мне нужно выдержать только месяц»  
Но когда началась обязательная для всех послеобеденная медитация, и Том сел в позу лотоса познать дзен беременности, он понял — месяц будет очень долгим. Монахи-драконы то и дело получали тычки от палки мастера, потому что умудрялись заснуть сидя. Том вообще расслабился после обеда и мечтал прикорнуть на постели.  
— Кстати, а где я буду спать? — вслух спросил он, за что получил по спине очередной удар. Риддл выпрямился и сурово посмотрел на Со Чиня. Тот смотрел не менее строго. Острые взгляды горели внутренним огнем, и никто из двух драконов не решался отвести глаза.  
— Тебя отведут в твои покои вечером, — усмехаясь, ответил мастер. — Сейчас ты должен принести водички. Пить хочешь?  
И Том понял, что пить он хочет ужасно. Суп был соленым, чай — тоже, сладости в виде круассанов и тирамису тут было редкостью. Половину Британии за стакан чистой прохладной воды!  
Когда беременный дракон увидел кувшин, в котором он должен принести воды, он понял, что попал. Попал крупно, потому что его можно было нести только на голове. Не вредно ли беременному таскать тяжести, Том не думал. Он хотел пить!  
Путешествие за водой заняло целый вечер. По почти что вертикальной горе, с кувшином на голове Том прошел с тоскливой обреченностью, надеясь выпить хотя бы пару глотков. Когда добрался до источника, солнце спускалось за горы.  
— Поскорее бы спуститься, — пробормотал Том, припадая ртом к ломящей зубы сладкой холодной воде.  
Риддл с величайшей осторожностью спускался с водой в кувшине. Напившись, он думал о ванне с морской солью и лавандовой пеной, но понял, что с такой редкостью здесь драконы не знакомы.  
— Где улыбка? — рявкнул Со чинь. — А ну опять иди за водой!  
— Вы что, совсем охренели со своей улыбкой, — не выдержал Том. — Тут все, как идиоты, улыбаются.  
— Это ты идиот! — заорал мастер. — Быстро за водой!  
Пробегавший мимо монах схватил кувшин и вылил воду на землю. У Тома округлились глаза от такого кощунства.  
— Улыбаться! — и когда Том не сдвинулся с места, на месте мастера появился самый крупный дракон, которого бывший Верховный дракон только видел. Сильный и могущественный, огненной расцветки и белым костяным гребнем. Очень опасный. Он щелкал зубами, собираясь позавтракать именно Томом Риддлом. А тот, к своему ужасу, понял, что обратиться в дракона не может. Он зациклился стоять на одном месте и смотреть в огненные красные глаза Со Чиня.  
«Не ругаться, подчиняться старшим, кланяться и улыбаться. Вопросы здесь задаю я», — по ментальной связи говорил огненный дракон.  
«Хорошо, — только ответил мысленно Том Риддл. — Мастер!» — добавил он.  
«Умница! — благожелательно ответил дракон. — Теперь иди за водичкой и улыбайся. Видишь солнечный зайчик? Это бинокль. Он за тобой следит. Не будешь улыбаться — за водой будешь ходить до утра»  
Том Риддл хотел возразить, что в темноте бинокль будет бесполезен, но вовремя замолчал. Вдруг наблюдатель использует заклинание ночного видения?  
Так Том Риддл ходил за водой еще раз. К счастью, только один раз. Возвращался он в кромешной темноте. Спал он в каменной келье, на тонком травяном матрасе, не оценив заботу Ветра, который использовал для сна плетение успокаивающих трав. Тому было все равно, спал он без задних ног.  
Когда же Риддл на следующее утро встретил Сириуса, и тот усиленно улыбался, не переставая гримасничать ни на минуту, он все понял и расхохотался.  
Воспитывали здесь всех, несмотря на регалии и достоинства. Месяц казался теперь забавой. Враг известен. Это он сам, Том Риддл. Когда Верховный дракон отдыхал последний раз? А улыбался? И развлекался с Гар-ри? Работа, работа. Целый день. Без выходных. У Тома Риддла не было отдыха несколько лет, а именно с тех пор, как был избран Министром магии.  
«Теперь будет все по-другому. Я обещаю тебе, Гарри», — рефреном билась мысль в голове у Тома. На его губах блуждала постоянная улыбка.


End file.
